


Books and Forts

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin lets Mikasa and Eren take one of his books about the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Forts

That particular day Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had stayed closer to the Jaeger’s house, since Mrs. Jaeger had seemed rather concerned over _something._ The kids weren’t sure what and Mikasa had pulled Eren off before he could question his mother.

Armin had brought along another book with him that day. “It’s about this place called America,” he’d said.

The three kids hung out in one of the alleyways, reading as much of the book as they could until nightfall, when Mrs. Jaeger called Eren and Mikasa to dinner. Armin gave them the book. “I’ve already read the whole thing. But you should try to finish it tonight, I have another really cool one I found that we should look through tomorrow!”

Mikasa hid the book for her and Eren to look through later that night.

* * *

 

A month ago, Eren and Mikasa had made a fort in the room they shared. When winter came around they’d have to take it down since they’d need more blankets to keep warm, but it could stay up for the time being.

In the fort, there were quite a few books that had stacked up, yet to be returned to Armin. Eren and Mikasa curled up under one of the blankets, stomachs on the floor, elbows propping them up, the newest edition splayed out in front of them. The page they were currently focused on showed buildings of all sizes (though most being tall and slim) that appeared to be almost all windows.

“Wow,” Eren breathed, “I wonder if any of this stuff is still there.”

“Probably some of it,” Mikasa said, tugging at her scarf.

“We need to see it someday!” he grinned. “Wouldn’t that be cool, Mikasa?”

The two fell asleep in the fort not long after that. Mikasa woke up first, sighing when she noticed that they’d been using the book as a pillow and Eren had drooled all over it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted on here! So, I hope it's good, despite being super short.  
> Let's say the reason that Mrs. Jaeger was paranoid was because she had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and this takes place the day before the Colossal Titan shows up. Yeah, that sounds good.


End file.
